villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aleistor Chamber
Aleistor Chamber, also known as the Viscount of Druitt, is a recurring antagonist in the manga and anime series Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. He is a shady noble with many connections to the criminal underworld and has a strong attraction to Ciel Phantomhive. He is also very fascinated by the Occult and was a member of many such societies devoted to it. He was voiced by Tatsuhisa Suzuki in the Japanese version, and by Todd Haberkorn in the English dubbed version. Personality The Viscount is a theatrical and outgoing man who always appears to be enjoying whatever event he attends and cheerfully conversing with people. However, he often uses his friendly exterior to manipulate unsuspecting victims whom he sells off to eager buyers and is also stated to be easily attracted to any lady. Due to his status, he flounces his money about and even uses it to get out of sticky situations. He was also shown to be incredibly egotistical, to the point of comparing himself to the likes of Emperor Nero and Julius Caesar. On top of this, he demonstrated quite an amount of apathy regarding the destructive goings-on around him as seen in the Campania arc. Story The Viscount was first introduced in the Red Butler arc, where he is suspected of being involved in the recent killings around London. Ciel, disguised as a girl named Lady Robin, attends one of his parties where he tries to get close to him in order to retrieve information. However, the Viscount is infatuated with Ciel/Robin and brings him to his private room. In here, the Viscount drugs Ciel using gas. When Ciel awakens, he finds he is being auctioned off and calls for Sebastian Michaelis, his demonic butler, to come to rescue him. Sebastian, who has already notified the police, arrives, and the Viscount is arrested. However, the next morning, the newspapers reveal that another killing happened the night before, signaling out Chamber as a suspect. Chamber does not stay in prison for long and is released soon enough after bribing the police. He appears in the next arc, the Indian Butler arc, as a judge at the local curry competition, much to Ciel's chagrin. He gets very excited when tasting the contestants' meals, one of which he compares to a beautiful young lady (which looks very much like Ciel in his Lady Robin disguise). In the Luxury Liner ''arc, The Viscount is aboard the Campania cruise alongside Ciel and Sebastian. He is revealed to be a member of the secret Aurora society, which is having a gathering in a private room on the ship. Ciel and Sebastian sneak into the room, where he notices them, frightening Ciel. He asks if he has seen Ciel before, sensing something familiar and beginning to fondle the boy, but Ciel breaks out of his grasp and frantically denies any familiarity. Later, a Bizarre Doll (a kind of zombie) outbreak occurs on the ship due to an experiment by scientist Ryan Stoker went wrong. Near the end of the arc, Ciel, Sebastian and the Grim Reapers Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox discover that the Viscount has his hands on a machine that is able to shut off the zombies and end the attacks. However, he toys with the group for a while, threatening to pour wine over the machine and destroy it if they do not refer to him as 'Caesar', and begins ranting about a new Aurora Society where he leads, before comparing himself to Nero watching from the top of a Colosseum at the fighters around him attempting to fend off the Bizarre Dolls. The four get irritated very quickly and agree to kill him. After a while, the Viscount decides to press the button on the machine to halt the Bizarre Dolls, only to find that it does not work and their attacks continue on. Grell is annoyed and tries to kill him. However, he is protected by Undertaker, who reveals that he was the mastermind behind the outbreak. The Viscount faints from the shock of the attack. As the arc concludes, the Viscount survives the ship wreckage, which is plastered on the news. Aleistor appears briefly in the ''Public School arc, where he attends the big cricket game at Weston College and criticises his nephew, Edgar Redmond, for being rude to a sister of student Lawrence Bluewer. He is later seen at the after party, where he is flirting with some ladies. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Kuroshitsuji Villains Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Aristocrats Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Comic Relief Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Torturer Category:Affably Evil